Rage
by Editor Matt
Summary: Shortly after Raven's old friend Crow comes to town, they are attacked, Raven is kidnapped, and Cyborg is gone. Can Crow be trusted to help them find there missing friends in a madman's twisted plan that may destroy Jump City? PG-13.
1. Arrival

* * *

**A/N: The rating is for the parts of the story yet to come. would be a pg-13 movie. the story is finished I'm just polishing off the chapters and making sure all the details are in order. this chapter is short compared to the rest of the story. the story is going to get progressively darker and more intense as it progresses. will appreciate any reviews and I will clear up any misconceptions that you may have. meaning anything you don't understand or any errors you com across, just send me a message and I will gladly explain or fix the problem what ever the case may be. thank you and enjoy :)**

* * *

Chapter 1

Arrival

"Titans GO!!!" Robin shouts as the titans spring into action. they've been called into action because the Hive are robbing a bank. Cyborg produces his sonic cannon and starts blasting at Gizmo who playfully jumps around laughing at him.

"Haha, don't you have anything new crud muncher!" he then lands on Cyborgs back.

"Yo, get off!, ow!" Cyborg shouts as Gizmo sticks a cable into the back of his neck and begins to electrocute him. Beast boy changes into a Ram and charges at Mammoth. Mammoth grabs his horns and picks him up into the air and swings him into a wall.

Raven begins chanting "Azarath Metrion ZINTHOS!" and blasts Gizmo off of Cyborgs back. Starfire blasts at Jinx who dodges them with back flips while Jinx casts a hex and a water pipe breaks and blasts Starfire. Gizmo gets up and activates his spider walker device in his back pack. Robin hurls a bird-arang at him which then explodes in mid air just before reaching the pack. Kid Wikkid sliced it in half. Robin is then surrounded by Billy numerous who begins to multiply and encircle robin. robin pulls out his metal pole extends it and goes hand to hand with all the copies.

he shouts "Beast boy! You take Gizmo" Beast boy sits in the wreckage of the wall and nods his head. he runs at Gizmo and turns into a monkey and lands on Gizmos back and begins tearing his backpack apart. Gizmo freaks and yells at him to get off. Cyborg blasts mammoth through a wall his sonic cannon. Jinx begins hurling sacks of cash at Cyborg and Raven. Cyborg ducks and raven pushes one aside with her powers. the one that cyborg dodged hits raven knocking her on the ground. she gets up, angry and says

"Okay. This ends NOW!!!" suddenly her eyes glow red.

Cyborg notices this and says "uh oh. GUYS LOOK OUT!" Raven grabs all of the members of the hive and slams them around in a fury. Robin commands her to stop. Suddenly becoming aware of what she's doing she slams them all one last time into the safe. Cyborg closes the door and Starfire welds it shut. She then looks over at raven who has now begun to calm down.

"Raven...are you okay."

"I'm fine now Starfire" she replied.

"Good, now that they're taken care of we can get out of here" Robin says. Beast boy's stomach growls.

"Can't we get something to eat first?" He asks.

"Sounds good to me." says Cyborg.

Later on, the titans are sitting at they're favorite pizza joint. Beast boy ordered a vegetarian pizza while cyborg of course wanted meat lovers, which has engaged in the tofu versus meat argument. Robin sits there with a slice in his hand reading the news paper. Starfire sits there enjoying the pizza but she still cannot shake the feeling of concern after Raven's little, outburst. After all it had only been a month since Trigon managed to taken over control the world. Coming alive through Raven and what not. It was because of Ravens demonic father that this dark side of hers existed. The titans had only seen it on one other occasion and that had nearly driven Dr. Light insane. she can no longer fight it she had to ask.

"Raven, won't you partake of this meal?".

"I'm just not hungry Starfire" she said. Raven then took a sip of her drink and then set it down on the table and sighed. suddenly her cup begins to hover in the air, encompassed by the same energy she uses. she looks back in hopeful disbelief, which suddenly turns into joy at the sight of the only one other person that has that type of power. a person she hasn't seen in a long time.

"CROW!" she says in excitement and joy as runs up to him and hugs him. He is slightly taller than her, white with spiky blond hair that is longer than Beast boy's but still shorter and cleaner than Robins. He's wearing baggy camouflage pants, and a sleeveless green t-shirt. The rest of the group approaches them. Robin asks.

"Uh Raven, who is this?"

"He's and old friend. I haven't seen him since before I met you guys" she responded. Starfire lights up with joy and begins to introduce herself and the group before Raven get's the chance.

"Greetings friend! I am Starfire and this is Robin, Cyborg and Beast boy."

"It's to meet you guys. and it's great to see your alright, Raven" Crow says. Robin approaches him with the generosity he gives to everyone. "Well it's always nice to meet a friend. do you have a place to stay?"

"Uh, no. actually." Crow replies. Robin extends the offer to stay at the tower and Crow kindly accepts.

* * *

**Ignore the first review. This chapter has been fixed.**


	2. Welcome

* * *

Chapter 2

Welcome

* * *

"Well this is titans tower" said robin to crow as he looked around. noticing the nice view in the very large window, then the 'kitchen' and of course all the clothes and stuff on the floor. "Homey" crow said. Starfire, being so enthusiastic about there new found friend jumps to the front of the group and hounds Crow with her kindness.

"Please friend I must show you around."Crows response of "um...sure" causes Starfire to light up with joy. She grabs his arm and pulls him out of the main room with all her excitement. Now that they've left, the group continues on into the room. questioning Raven. Robin asks

"So who is he exactly?", "Yeah and does he like to play ninja fighter 7?" Beastboy interrupted.

"Um actually he's an old friend I haven't seen since I first got to earth. and I wouldn't know Beastboy." she responded. Cyborg decides to give Robin and Raven a moment and pulls Beast boy over to the couch to challenge him in a round of Ninja Fighter 7. Raven walks to the kitchen area and grabs her tea pot and begins to heat up water for her herbal tea while Robin sits on a stool at the counter to continue the conversation. "So just how long have you guys known each other anyway?"...

Starfire continues to walk him down the hallway. "And that room is Robin's and right beside it is the work out room and over here is where my room is. Oh I MUST show you Silkie!" "Silkie?" Crow ponders to himself as Starfire pulls him into her room.

"Silkie this is our new friend Crow." Starfire slaps this slimy wormy thing into Crows arms. He is dumbfounded and slightly grossed out by the creature but does not want to upset Starfire.

"Oh my, um, uh....what is it" he says to her.

"It is a baby moth." she explained. Crow nods his head trying to figure out who something like a larva could be so big. Of course as he does he realizes that his hand is very slimy. His face tightens at the nasty feel of this things mouth surrounds his hand. He quickly pulls it out; slime going from Silkies slimy lips to his fingers.

"Hey! he ate my glove" he said. Crow had on two bike riders gloves but now Silkies appetite for anything devoured one.

"Oh, well then I shall retrieve it for you." Starfire said as she stepped forward.

"um, NO NO NO it's okay. really he can keep it." Crow said trying to be polite with a grin on his face. He looked down at Silkie's smiling face and he grew more comfortable with the small yet disgusting creature in his hands. He handed it back to starfire and a second later he noticed how colorful starfires room was. He didn't get the chance with Starfire putting a weird slimy little worm in his arms. her room is covered in pinks and purples. Not to mention all the girly pillows on her bed. A couple that Silkie had obviously gotten into.

"Nice room you have."

"Oh yes it most wonderful. The colors remind me of my planets nighttime sky. It is a most beautiful place"

"So where are you from?"

"I am from Tamaran."

"Never been there. sounds like a cool place."

starfire nods " It is. shall we continue the tour?" Crow extends his arms towards the door. "Of course." and they continue on there way.

"BOOOYAH!!!!!!!"Cyborg exclaims "Lucky shot" Beast boy said as an excuse. Cyborg returned with "I'm just that good".

Robin and Raven are still on the subject of her old friend. "Well he sounds like he's a good guy. Is he really the only other person from your dimension?" Robin questioned. Raven nodded and continued to sip her tea. "Please Robin I don't really like to talk about my past. If you want to know about him I'm sure he'll tell you. He's always been that way." Robin knew he didn't need to respond. If this guy was really a friend of Ravens she was right. Plus he knows that getting into an emotional conversation with raven is the last thing that needs to happen.

Starfire and Crow finally return to the main room. Robin could tell by the way Raven looked at Crow that she wasn't lying. He knew they could trust him. "Yo dude! You down for game of Ninja Fighter 7?" Beast boy shouted at Crow. Crow was getting a new glove on out of his bag. "Yeah!" he said then ran over and jumped onto the couch. Cyborg gave him the controller and he began button mashing away as a new round began with a look of focus on his face. Beastboy said in total confidence "Prepare to be schooled".

Starfire joined Robin and Raven at the counter. "So what do you think of him Starfire?" Robin asked. "Oh, he is a most wonderful person. He is very kind. Though he did not say much about himself I believe he is a good person." "Well I'm sure your right Starfire." Robin said.

Beastboy began to get upset because he just lost a round to someone he just met. "aw man." Cyborg leans in with a smug look on his face. "So what was that you were saying Beastboy" Beastboy sits there humiliated and takes a second to respond. "Shut up" and with that the three get up and join the rest of the gang.

"So crow what brings you to town?" Robin asks.

"Nothing really. It's just been a while since I'd seen raven and I wanted to see how she was doing." he replied. Cyborg asks the next question

"I noticed you have some powers back when you first walked up to us at the table. Do yo do much hero stuff?"

"Not much. I help out when I can but it's usually not necessary considering all the other heroes around." Crow said. Beastboy asked the next question "So exactly where have you been?"

"I can't name everywhere for sure, but I have been to Gotham and Dakota. I met Static and Gear but Batman is a little harder to come by." Crow said turning his head toward Robin who just grins and nods his head at the remark. Starfire breaks off the questioning with "Well I for one am glad your are here. Please feel free to stay with us as long as you like"

"Yeah, you're welcome anytime." Robin added.

"Well it's definitely nice to meet you all. I'm especially glad to see Raven's got good friends. Although we have some catching up to do. Raven you want to go for a walk?" Raven just nods her head and the two head out the door. Finally able to just talk to one another.


	3. Ambush

* * *

Chapter 3

Ambush

* * *

A short time later Raven and Crow are sitting at a coffee shop patio enjoying the moment. This was the first time Raven had seen her old friend in such a long time. all the old memories were flooding back to her. she hadn't been so relaxed in a long time. they both sat there for a moment enjoying there drinks. Crow chose and espresso drink while Raven stuck to her usual tea. Nothing about that day, that moment could be better. the sun is shining, birds are chirping, it was a bit warm but you wouldn't notice in the nice shade of the coffee shop patio. They sat there together observing the traffic go by and the daily activities of life in Jump city. Raven broke the silence between them.

"It's nice to see you again."

"Yes. It is." Crow replied then he took a sip of drink. he then reached forward and put ravens hood back so he could more clearly see her face. she just blushed and took a sip of her tea.

"So, How's everything been for you" Raven asked.

"Not to bad. Traveling is nice, it's different here though."

"From what?"

"Gotham. I spent a little time there stopped a couple bank robberies or so. and I met up with Batman." Crow takes another sip. Giving Raven a moment to ask.

"So what he like?"

"Quite. doesn't say thanks. someone who I wouldn't want to cross on a bad day."

"That's definitely where Robin gets his attitude from." Raven said before taking another sip.

"Do you wanna walk?" Crow asked

"Love to" Raven replied as she put her hood back up. they both got up from the table and continued to walk down the street. Crow was very happy to see Raven again. Something about her looked different. She looked, for the first time....happy. As if nothing was wrong with the world. He had never seen her like this before. It had to be because of the Titans. She had friends, the best thing anyone could ever have.

"Raven I have to tell you something. The real reason I came over here was because of the um......prophecy. I grew concerned and remembered all that stuff you were telling me about. your father and what you were 'destined' to do." Raven stopped him before he could continue.

"Why are you bringing this up?" She asked

"Well as long as I've known you, you've always been thinking about it. worried no matter what. even when you seemed like you were happy I still got this impression that something was on your mind."

"I understand. I guess I forgot to let you know."

"Know what?"

"That whole thing with my father has been dealt with." she sort of shied away from the topic. but Crow had to know what happened.

"How? I mean last time...well we don't need to worry about that but what happened this time? Please Raven I HAVE to know." he begged. Raven took a deep breath and dicided he should know considering there history together.

"Ok. here's what happened."

Back at the tower the titans were doing what they always do. Robin was monitoring the news and police scanners. Cyborg was hooked into towers computer making sure everything worked. Starfire was playing around with Silkie in her room and Beast Boy was mindlessly flipping through TV channels annoyed by the fact there was nothing to watch. Robin addresses Cyborg.

"Hey Cyborg everything alright with the tower?"

"Everything looks good over here."

"Yeah, well then how come have a single station with anything good to watch?" Beastboy whined

"Not my fault BB." Cyborg said not lifting his head from the monitor he was intently focused on.

Just as everything was calm the alarm sounded.

"TITANS TROUBLE!!!" Robin exclaimed as everybody crowded around the monitor.

"What happening!?" Cyborg said in a serious tone. A security camera popped on screen. A familiar goofy looking foe in a magic suit was holding up a bank with some strange antics.

"It's Mumbo. I'll contact Raven and Crow and tell them to meet us there." Robin said in his emergency voice.

Downtown Raven and Crow were still walking. Raven just finishing up telling the story of how she became the portal to let Trigon into this world.

"Raven I.." Crow didn't know what to say to her. just before he could some up the words to say anything Ravens communicator went of. Surprising them both.

"Robin?"

"Mumbo's out robbing a back about half a mile south of where your at. you guys get going and we'll meet you over there."

"Got it." Raven then closed her communicator. they both looked at each other and flew up into the sky.

"Would you believe that this guy turned me into a rabbit the last time we met." Raven mentioned to Crow. He smirked a little bit over the humor in the situation.

"That's funny. you guys got to deal with weird stuff in this city."

As they continued to fly over the city Crow spotted something. He barely caught a blast in the corner of his eye. Crow and Raven stopped in mid air.

"What?" Raven asked. crow pointed to the place where he saw a small explosion which now has a minor amount of dust and smoke rising from it.

"There!" and with that they both flew down to see what it was. they landed in front of what was an older abandoned structure that now possessed a gaping whole into. it was completely dark inside. smoke was still floating out. they approached cautiously with there guard raised. Crow wen in first and Raven was close behind. step by step the slowly went through the structure hoping not to step through a floor board or walk into something.

"Raven, you see anything?"

"No"

"I'd hoped you were smarter than this" a female voice said causing Crow to turn around. But when he did he was blasted against a wall. His head hit hard and he was knocked out.

He awakens to a grim sight. sunlight peering through holes in the structure revealing cobwebs dust and Raven laying on the ground still motionless.

"RAVEN!!!!!" Crow shouts rushing over to her side as fast as he can. he is in panic. he puts his ear near her nose and listens. she is still breathing but slowly.

"Please wake up" he grabs he shoulders and shakes her. "RAVEN" in his panic he looks and grabs her communicator he observes it and finds a red button and the top and starts shouting into it for help.

"MAYDAY MAYDAY!!! Raven is down I repeat RAVEN IS DOWN!!! Hurry we need help!" he looks down at her once more and quietly says to himself.

"Raven..."

* * *


	4. Search

* * *

Chapter 4

Search

* * *

Raven lies on a bed motionless. An oxygen mask on her face. Hooked into different machines all monitoring her. The room is lighted by some florescent lights and all the lights and screen on the various machines as the buzz and calculate away. Just outside in the other room down the hall cyborg is running computations on Raven. Scanning her for any sign of nano bots, chemical, even telepathic signatures to see if someone has any influence on her. Robin is using an advanced satellite system that is equipped to the tower to scan the area around where they were attacked. He's also scanning all the security camera footage he can. wanting so badly to find anything. Beastboy walks into the medical Raven is in and sits by her side. Looking at the various machines all working, reading out her system in a perfectly unchanged rhythm. he sits quietly trying to muster up any words he could think to say. What would he say? What could he say? Can she even hear him? To many question were going through his head while he sat there. In the main room's kitchen area Starfire was making one of her many Tamaranian dishes. Stirring some purple colored liquid in a large spaghetti pot. Crow was in the room with her using one of the computer terminals tying to find a match to the person who attacked them but he knew it was useless. One by one the pictures went by and one by he narrowed the list down to no one. He finally got up and walked over to the counter next to where Starfire was cooking.

"The Glormbka is almost ready" Starfire said to Crow hoping to some how make him feel better. Crow just glanced at her giving the notion that he heard her. He got out a tea bag from the cabinet over his head as well as a mug. He grabbed Raven's tea pot that still wasn't finished from earlier that morning and began to make himself a hot cup of tea. He stirred in some sugar and began to chug the glass. Starfire starred at him with a look of concern still stirring away at her purple goop. Crow chugged the entire cup down and smacked it down on the counter nearly breaking it. He quickly made himself another cup and chugged that one down as well. His face grew tenser with each gulp. This time he broke the mug as he slammed it down. He nearly looses his temper throwing his hands up and taking a step back his eyes flash red only for a second. Starfire is now afraid of what Crow might do as much as she is concerned. Crow takes a deep breath and is able to calm himself.

"Are you alright?" Starfire asked

"I'm fine Starfire. I just need to be alone to meditate for a little while." He responded without making eye contact. Crow turned and headed out of the room and down the hall toward the guest room that the Titans had given him to stay in. on his way he stops and asks Robin.

"You got anything yet?"

"I've been searching through all the footage I can find. who ever did it got away clean." Robin said. Crow just kept on walking without saying a word. He glances over at Cyborg but doesn't bother to ask him if he's found anything either. Crow passes by the medical room Raven is in. The guest room is located just past and around the corner. He enters and sits on the bed with his head in his hands. He sits for a moment and thinks.

"How did I let this happen...?" he thought to himself. Starfire had just finished her Glormbka and poured it into a bowl. She began to head down the hall with it passing Robin and Cyborg. Crow sits on the bed and opens up a gig bag he had with him that he carried everywhere. it contained a book a journal and a guitar. He pulled out the guitar and began to strum along with it as he hummed melodies, it was quite peaceful and relaxing. Starfire entered the room and set the bowl on a small bed stand next to Crow.

"Please try some. It is a recipe that to help one feel better. I understand you are going through something very tough...we all are." Starfire said politely. Still very concerned for her new friend.

"Thank you Starfire." Crow says while picking up the owl of steam purple liquid. He examines it, stirring the spoon then trys a mouthful. and he is struck with the taste of something truly indescribable. As strange as the dish he knows he needs to be nice to Starfire. After all she has been so nice to him.

"I've never had anything like this before. It's very nice thank you Starfire." He said. Starfire nobs and walks out of the room. As she passes the medical Beast boy walks out and she decideds to go in and be with Raven. Beast Boy suddenly hears sound coming from Crows room. He walks over to investigate and walking in the room he spots Crow playing guitar and Humming. At first he finds it peaceful. Then he thinks about it and becomes angered by Crow for not doing anything to help Raven.

"Dude!" he says getting Crow's attention. Crow just looks over at him and puts the guitar down. He gets up and looks at Beast Boy. Just starring at him annoyed and in no mood to deal with anything. He decides to get back to his searching and begins walking down the hall. Beast Boy stopping him just outside of the medicine room.

"Whats your deal dude? You and Raven disappear and suddenly she gets hurt. And you just sit there playing guitar? Don't you even care!?" He says angrily. In that instan Crows eyes turn red and he slams Beast Boy against the wall.

"HEY!!! How DARE you say that! You don't have any idea how much I care."

"Then show me!"

Crow grits he teeth and then takes and breath and Drops Beast boy down from the wall. he leans his back up against the wall and folds his arms beast Boy stands there still angry at him. Starfire hears the noise and walks over to the wall. there is Talk Box on the wall used to communicate with people on the other side. She presses the botton on the box allowing her to hear what is going on on the other side of the wall.

"Dude I'm saying you look suspicious and honestly I need to know that I can trust you." Beast boy says returning to a calm center.

"look I've known Raven her whole life. I'm the reason shes on this planet. and I would do anything to protect her......I just wish I could've this time." Crow says becoming more sad then angry as he reflects on the situation.

"What do you mean your responsible?"

"has Raven never told you guys?"

"She never mentioned it before."

"look it's a long story. But you guys definitely need to here it."

* * *


	5. Origin

* * *

Chapter 5

Origin

* * *

"It was in our home dimension Azarath. we were young and living with the monks of Azarath..." Crow fades back into his memory. he and Raven are ten and the meet each other for the first time. in the wonderfuly dark nearly Gothic and semi Asian style temple.

"....I had arrived at the temple at age ten while Raven had already been there for two years. they knew about her father and insisted that she retain a calm center over her being in order to control her powers and the demonic side of her personality. our master Azar was far more of a father figure to her than anyone. He understood that not only did she need to be calm but happy aswell. when I first saw her, she this aura about her a present I couldn't comprehend. and her eye's. they were so beautiful...." as Crow continued Beast Boy sudden;y began to see who this person was. Who Raven was. he felt sorrow for the way he reacted.

"...we both were at the temple with the monks because of our heritage. Raven was half demon. while I am only part. my mother was someone just like raven. half demon and half human. so I had more emotional freedom than she did. I used to make her laugh..." now beast boy was jealous.

"..unstill the day she learned what her 'purpose' was. Trigon was going to use her to take over this dimension. he would come alive through her and take the life of the only one who could stop him, Azar. she told me of the nightmare's she was having, visions of her father telling her that she would do such a horrible thing. I told master Azar of what was happening. he gave me a chant to help raven control he power. to calm her as it were little did I know what was truly at work. I was a pawn in a sick game. Azar was using the infleunce of similar spells to abolish the evils in all Azarathians. by doing this trigon would be able to manifest himself. absorbing all the evils that were expelled from us. I was in the library studying when it happened. Trigon manifested himself in Raven. I was never so frightened in my life. I shouted the incantation I was told by azar. but to no use. he was here, and he was killing everyone. stealing their souls. Master Azar was there fighting him with spells every blow damaged Raven. only then I realized that she was a tool in azar plan to kill trigon. I begged him to stop, I pleaded with him but there was nothing he could do to save raven. he had to kill trigon by killing her. I had a thought of what I could do. it was crazy and stupid. but I was desperate. I jump inside of her mind. and I fought trigon in her head shouting the incantation using spells, but nothing seemed to work. in a rage my demon part emerged for the first time. I went mad, I counteracted the demon energy in her and Raven could finally control herself. I separated Raven and Trigon. Leaving him to take the full blow that was struck by Azar. destroying Trigons body. but not his spirit. in Trigons final moments he began to pull the dimension apart with godlike power. Azar tore a whole in the universe that lead to this one. I picked up Ravens unconscious body and quickly rushed into this dimension before being destroyed. as far as I know we are the only to people left from that dimension. I haven't seen her smile since." Beast Boy was in absolute silence and disbelief. He finally understood who this guy was.

"I'd do anything for her. I love her beast Boy. I always have. I just never told her that" he said. Starfire still listening took her hand of the call box button. it was so sad. She looked back at Raven like she never has before. she asked herself "Should I tell her?" Beast Boy just looked at Crow and said.

"why haven't you told her?"

"I don't know. it's been a long time since I've seen her. we parted ways shortly after arriving on this planet."

Robin was listening in a the conversation and walked up to Crow. "well that certaintly explains alot. but still is there anything you could possibly tell us about what happened?"

"I've told you all I can remember."

"I'm sure this is part something bigger. I can just feel it. but until then all we can do is watch and wait." Robin Said walking back into the main room to continue his search. Beastboy just looked at Crow staring back him. then he turned and walked away. it finally hit him why Raven never laughed at his jokes or smiled at him. not once. he could never understand it until now. He always knew why she was gloomy, he just never got it until now. as the groupd was recovering from the amazing story the Towers emergency alarm sounded. everybody hurried to the main room where Robin addressed the situation.

"Red X has been spotted stealing from a jewelry store. Beast Boy, Starfire you guys come with me. Cyborg, Crow you guys stay here and watch Raven."

"you got it!" Cyborg said as the rest of the titans headed off to track down Red X.


	6. Take Down

* * *

Chapter 6

Take Down

* * *

Robin, Beast Boy and Starfire were just leaving the tower. Robin radioed Cyborg who was on the main computer control panel.

"Cyborg do you have a lock on Red X's position?"

"Tracking, he's on the move and fast. Headed south just past the galleria." Cyborg said through the head set built into his skull. Punching up keys on the computer. Crow stood behind him looking over his shoulder watching.

"Okay titans you heard him. You guys watch from the sky and head south." Robin ordered. Starfire nodded and flew off into the sky followed by Beast Boy who had changed into a Raven. his favorite type of bird. Robin was flying down the street on his R-cycle dodging cars and pedestrians going as fast as he can to get to Red X. He was flashing through all the memories of the previous encounters. Through each and everyone he regretted ever creating that suit. Beast Boy and Starfire scanned from the sky. The caught a glimpse of someone jumping across rooftops. A dark figure moving with an elegance that had to be him. Starfire ringed Cyborg on the radio.

"Cyborg. I beleive I have spotted him. Heading west from my current position." She said while following.

"Robin, if you head down 3rd you can cut him off if he keeps up his current path." Cyborg told him.

"Okay Beast Boy, Star you guys keeps following him!" Robin yelled

"On it!!" Beast Boy shouted back. Starfire and Beastboy followed close. Back at the tower Crow leaned in over Cyborgs shoulder putting one hand down on the desk and staring intently at the screen.

"Where would he be headed?" Crow asked

"Not a clue. This is the first time we've ever been able to follow the guy. But I'm sure he knows it." Cyborg said just glancing up at Crow for a second. Robin floored his cycle. He could spot Red X in the distance and began calculating his take down.

"Starfire, blast him! BeastBoy get ready to tackle him!" Robin shouted. Starfire began raining down on Red X. he dodged them barley, jumping back and forth like a rabbit avoiding a fox. Red X being focused on avoiding the star bolts Beast boy sought it time to make his move. He went straight into a dive and changed to a lion to pounce. In an instant Red-X turned and through one of his many gadgets that rapped around Beast Boy immobilizing him. While red X was distracted with Beast Boy Robin through a bird-arang at the chain the back of a parked trailer behind a truck. The chained broke and the ramp it was holding up clanged on the ground and Robin shot into the air at incredible speed. Jumping of the bike and expanding his cape he flew down towards Red X and tackled him on the ground. Robin was elbowed in the face by Red X who started to run only to be tripped by one of Starfire's starbolts. Barely recovering he head toward the edge of the buildings roof and leaps. It's a good twenty feet down a 50 degree angle to get to the lower roof. Red X was air born Robin through a whip the encompassed Red X tying him up and causing him to Slam down onto the roof below. Robin lands right on him with Starfire standing on the roof a few feet away. Stepping forward. Robin grabs Red X by his outfits chest and holds the criminal in his face.

"Where are you going!? Why!?" Robin demanded furiously. Red X responded with smug sarcasm.

"Wouldn't you like to know." Robin jerks him a little closer and grits his teeth.

"Yes...I...Would!" He said furiously. Red X just laughs. Robin grabs a sack off of Red X's tool belt and inspects it in his hand. he then calls in Cyborg at the tower.

"Cyborg we have Red X I need you to rondevous with us. bring the T- Car." There is no response. only static on the other line. "Cyborg...?" BOOM!!!!!! The titans look over and see a huge blast coming from the tower. Red X Slices Through the rope and stands ready to fight.

"WHAT DID YOU DO!!!" Robin screamed.

"I didn't do anything. I'm just that lucky. Now hand over my bag and I'll be on my way." Red X says very sly like.

"Not a chance." Robin rebuddled.

"Looks like you don't have a choice. Hand me my bag and I'll untie your friend."

"What are you getting at?"

"It's simple. Obviously something is going on at your tower and it's got nothing to do with me. I'm not that cruel. So you can either chase me or tend to your home. your choice Robin." In one of the most painful decisions of his life Robin just stares at Red X for a moment. He tosses him the bag. Red X pushes a button on his sleeve and Beast Boy is freed. Starfire and Beast Boy bolt for the tower. Robin takes one more second to address Red X.

"This isn't over." He said before Starfire picked him up to carry him to the tower. Red X turned and took off.

Once they get back to the tower they find the main room destroyed. The computer burned and black ash all over the place.

"RAVEN!!"Robin and Beast Boy run to see if Raven is alright. but she is missing and the room is trashed.

"There is no sign of Cyborg." Starfire said frightened and worried.

"what Happened...oh no..." Robin looks over and spots crow lying on the ground face down, battered and unconscious in the middle of the main room.

* * *


	7. Shock

* * *

Chapter 7

Shock

* * *

Crow groans in pain as he slowly lifts himself up from the floor. Robin gets in close and starts to question him.

"What Happened!?" He demanded. Crow gets onto his knees holding his head.

"uhh..I dont. RAVEN!!!" He shouts then takes off down the hall towards the medical room. The other Titans follow close behind. the doors slides open and looking in the titans find a disturbing scene. The walls blackened and the computers are all destroyed with broken screens and and frayed wires hanging out. The bed she was laying in is empty and untouched minus a little dirt. Crow stands in the doorway. Broken and sad.

"no..." he mutters. Robin walks up right behind him.

"Crow what happened?" Robin asks. Crow responds without looking at robin.

"you not gonna believe me."

"Look just tell us." Robin says growing impatient. Crow takes a deep breath knowing how crazy he's going to sound.

"it was Cyborg." He Says the titans eyes widen and they all gasp. at this point they didn't know what to believe.

"we were monitoring you on the computer and out of nowhere it shorted out and Cyborg knocked me back against. the wall. I thought it was an accident but as I got up he blasted me with his sonic cannon....." Crow fades into the memory. Being shocked from the sonic blast hs is momentarily deafened and disoriented. he stumbles for a moment and his adrenaline kicks in right when he hears Cyborg sonic cannon charge up for another blast.

"Cyborg what are you doing!? STOP!!!" he screams at Cyborg as he then dives behind the couch. to avoid it. He counter attacks by slamming Cyborg against a wall with a solid energy blast. and holds him there. he attempts to reason with him but before he can say anything, he notices that Cyborg is not blue. He is completely red. Cyborgs shoulders open up and missile blast out towards Crow. He dodges most of then by speedily jumping and flipping out of the way. The missiles explode all around him. the last one hits him and he is throw to the ground with a painful grunt. In and eerie robotic way Cyborg heads down the Hall and picks up Raven off of the exam table. The room is filled with smoke from the destroyed equipment. The fire alarm pierces Crows ears and he stumbles along the ground from the shock of the attack. He collapses in for a brief moment he sees Cyborgs one red eye looking at him through the silhouette which then turns and fades away.

"It couldn't be Cyborg." Robin shouts.

"then what else could it have been. I was sitting right there when it happened. I saw him the whole time." Crow says back.

"Well maybe he was an evil zombie or something." Beast Boy interjects. They all just look at him with an eyebrow raised.

"Can we not look at the security footage" Starfire suggests.

"Can't. All the computers in this place are fried." Crow says.

"Then how do we know we can trust you?" Robin says suspiciously

"Look we've already been over this. I told you guys I would defend her with my life. UH!!!" Crow grunts as Robin slams him against a wall with a Bataan pushing up against his throat.

"I don't have time for this. Everytime your around her something goes wrong. You had your change to gain our trust and now you blame it on Cyborg?!!" Robin angrily shouts

"I told you what happened." Crow says

"I DON'T BELIEVE YOU!" Crow then kicks Robin thereby freeing him from robins hold. Robin punches Crow in the stomach and the face almost knocking him down. Crows eyes flash red and he blasts Robin with one swift move and Robin falls on the ground in pain. With his still red eyes Crow picks up Robin by the collar and just before he can speak Beast Boy pulls him off. Throwing him back. Crow punches back. Beast Boy dodges it and turns into an anaconda and wraps up Crow and holds him on the ground. Robin gets in his face and continues to interrogate.

"CALM DOWN! NOW!!" Robin Starts and is shortly interrupted by a blast to the ceiling from Starfire.

"Stop this! We are friends and this is no way to act toward each other. It will not get us any closer to Raven." Starfire pleads with her team mates.

"Yeah, your one to talk." Crow begins. Still constricted by Beast Boy. "I remember it now. That Blast. That voice. You're the one who attack us in that building." Crow says with a shortess of breath. Starfire takes a moment, Confused by the allegation.

"But, I was with Robin Cyborg and Beast Boy. I would never do anything so horrible." She says.

"yeah dude she was with us the whole time." Beast Boy says just after freeing him.

"Then who..?"

"Blackfire" Robin intrudes. Crow looks at him with a puzzled face. Noticing this, Starfire explains who she is.

"She is my sister. And she is not very nice."

"It's the only explanation but it just makes no sense. We'll have to track her down." Robin says.

"I'll go find her." Starfire says.

"Are your sure?" Beast Boy asks.

"She won't be hard to find." She responds walking down to hall to leave. Robin, Crow, and Beast Boy stand there thinking about what to do. Robin is the first to make a suggestion.

"Beast Boy, do you think you can track the sent?"

"I'm on it." Beast Boy says and then turns into a wolf. He heads down the hallway sniffing.

"Crow, is there anything you can do?"

"I might be able to contact her. I'll look in her room, maybe there is something there I can use. How long until you can get the tower operational again?"

"Hours. but I better get started. I you find anything you'll know where I'll be." and with a nod the two walk away from each other. Robin going to fix the main control panel and Crow into Raven's room.

Looking around on the book shelf Crow is trying to find a spell or anything that he can use to contact her. with no luck he begins to scan the room. He spots Ravens mirror on her night stand. He is the only person Raven ever told about what the mirror does until Beast Boy and Cyborg stumbled into her mind with it.

"Come on where are you?" He closes his eyes and puts the mirror up to his forehead. He is over taken by visions from Raven's mind.

In the security room Robin managed to find a working monitor and is able to access the backup drives of the security footage. He gets a feed from the camera in the room that Cyborg and Crow were in when the incident occurred.

"No. It can't be." He says quietly to himself. Then door slides open. Crow is standing there in the doorway. He only has on ething to say.

"I found her."


	8. Found

* * *

Chapter 8

Found

* * *

The Titans fly over the city heading to the southwest in the T-Ship piloted by Robin. Beast Boy is watching a monitor that's tracking Starfire. She's heading towards the other side of town in search of her sister. Crow is in the copilot chair trying mentally to hone in on Raven.

"Any luck?" Robin asks

"huh, No. I'm trying to contact her....I can faintly sense her presence though."

"So are we headed in the right direction?"

"Yes just keep on this course."

"I'm trying Starfire." with that Robin picks up his communicator.

"Starfire have you found her yet?"

"No but I am getting close. I only have one other place to look."

"Alright then keep us updated." Robin closes the communicator and they continue to fly towards there lost friend. Beast Boy was being far more quiet then usual. He was trying to put all of it together. "_Starfire? Cyborg, Raven, maybe even Red-X? Slade? And just why where they listening to Crow? He lost it back at the tower. He might be a really good actor or perhaps a robot from the future? No, but definitely what is going on?_" He couldn't take it. He wouldn't take his eyes off of Crow either Starfire could take care of herself so he didn't need to watch the monitor. He tries to get some more answers from this guy.

"You know, I'm kinda curious Crow, I'm mean like well....the way you were back at the tower...I'm just surprised that your not on a war path to find Raven?" He asks very nervously.

"I am now." his response is truely dark and heartless as if his eyes were still glowing red. "And I'll kill whoever did this." Crow said that in a way that told Beast Boy all he needed to know. "_This guy's nuts._" as the Titans flew a few more miles Starfire checks one last place that she believes Blackfire might be lurking. The last intelligence the Titans gathered on her pointed to an old abandoned eatery or at least in the general area. Starfire could find her easily, Black is only afraid of one thing and it's something that Starfire would never do. So Blackfire had nothing to fear. As Starfire approaches the building the rest of the team closes in on the location of Raven.

"THERE!" Crow says sporadically pointing towards a condemned structure. It's partly blackened from a fire that destroyed it. it's boarded up and sealed. near plenty of power of utilities supply lines. Just by looking at it they knew it would be a good spot for some sort of criminal activity. They land there ship in an alley a block away and stealthily approach. Robin and Beast Boy are on their toes waiting for anything to go wrong. after all two Titans are gone, no telling whats next. They weren't even sure of Crow, was he really leading them to Raven? All they could do is keep moving. The time for questions has come and past. they approach a door with a plank across it holding it shut. Crow uses he power to calmly pull the board off of the door. The enter closing the door behind them. Robin pulls of a light from his utility belt to illuminate the utter darkness surrounding them. As the slight echo from the closing door fades away they can hear the sound of machinery. They follow it to a staircase that goes down to a door on the basement level.

Across town Starfire enters the old eatery where she is greeted by Blackfire tackling her into the sky up onto the top of a 25 story tall building.

"You always were easy to fool." Blackfire says in her smug bitchy tone she always uses. Starfire, still winded, pushes herself to her knees. Blackfire walks up to her back and grabs her hair, forcing her to look upon the streets below. She struggles slightly but she cannot move from her sisters grip.

"LOOK! it's all about to begin." Blackfire spits.

Robin, Crow and Beast Boy bust through the rust stained door into another dark room with just enough light in it to make visible a silhouette. It can only be one person. They walk up close still armed for any attack. as they slowly approach they are awe struck by the sight of Raven, unconscious, strapped into some machine with a metal helmet on her head. they are about two feet infront of her. Beast Boy starts leaning in for a closer look.

"Beast Boy, careful." Robin notions. Beast Boy just keeps leaning in closer until he is a mere quarter of an inch from her face. In a soft concerned voice he says "Raven?" in that instant four red eyes on her face slam open and they all jump back.

"No." Crow whelps. Then a light flashes on. Then another and another until the all the lights surrounding the Titans are on. Blinded momentarily by the flashes of light they begin to see there circumstances. surrounded by minions of Slade.

Starfire forcibly staring down at the streets below watches as madness begins to unfold. A woman is surrounded by three men,one brandishing a knife attack her a rob her. Just down the street a car blows through a red light and causes another car to slam into a light pole. the pissed off driver gets out and brandishes a pistol and begins to fire at the driver that cut him off not noticing the injury he's sustained. People begin breaking out in fights all around the city and violence erupts. One civilian creates a Molotov cocktail and tosses it into a building.

"You see that sister dear." Blackfire rambles as Starfire continues to struggle. "This whole city is going down on it's own and once it's gone I will rule this pathetic place since you robbed me off MY rightful crown!" with that Blackfire delivers a punch to Starfire's face knocking her back. Still standing Starfire wipes blood from her nose.

"You have gone to far this time Blackfire. In the name of Tamaran I will END THIS!!!!" Starfire yells as she leaps forward blasting starbolts at Blackfire who dodges them like it's a fun game with a sadistic smile on her face.

The Titans surrounded by Slade's minions hear a gravely evil voice approach them. The very sound of it causes Robin's blood to boil, Beast Boy's wild side animalistic temper begins to bind him with painful memories, and Crow's demonic side show itself again, his eyes flashing red.

"Welcome. it's been a while....Robin."

* * *


	9. Battle

* * *

Chapter 9

Battle

* * *

Robin, Beast Boy, and Crow are surrounded by Slade's minions shaking in anger. Slade had approached them from a distance standing on a balcony just above the Titans. Robin with his fighting stick, Crow in his angered demon state, and Beast Boy poised in animal instinct waiting for the chance to pounce.

"You can feel it can't you. The hostility and anger. All that you've ever felt is boiling over to the breaking point. An exhilarating feeling isn't it." Said Slade in his sadistic manor.

"Enough, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH RAVEN!!!" Robin growled.

"You never seem to amaze me Robin. You have never been able to solve puzzles like your protege'. But I understand that this puzzle might be a little hard. After all that's exactly how it was suppose to be, and it's working perfectly."

"Titans GO!" Robin screams everybody jumping into action. Robin leaps up using a shoulder of one of the drones to catapult himself to Slade. Striking him with the metal rod in his hand. Crow begins blasting the drones surrounding him with slice like maneuvers from his hands punching and thrashing some and blasting energy at the others. Beast Boy has become a T-Rex and proceeds to tear them apart with his mouth and slam other with his tail. Robin still duking it out with Slade who's toying with him as he does. Slade knows he's better and he's taking great pleasure from leaving the Titans so stumped and manipulated like never before. Everything has fallen into place. Crow slams one more drone and turns back to shout orders to Beast Boy.

"Beast Boy, Get Raven I got this!!!"

Beast Boy changes back to himself and nods. He then goes kangaroo to leap over all the drones between him and Raven. In mid air he changes back to himself and is blasted by a sonic wave. Landing on the ground winded he looks up to see what happened and he's shocked beyond belief at what he sees.

"No...CYBORG!" He Shouts. Robin and Crow turn simultaneously to see their cybertronic comrad in a drone like state. Completely red and unfeeling. exhibiting no emotion. He continues to attack opening up his shoulders launching rockets at Crow and Beast Boy. Beast Boy changes into and armodillo after letting out a scream to take all the blasts. Crow uses his powers and grabs them mentally and hurls them at the never ending horde of drones directing them away from Beast Boy and himself. He shouts to Robin.

"I told you!!" Robin just turns back and looks at Slade.

"What did you do!?" He snarls

"Remember you little tiff with the Hive students at the bank. It was easy for Gizmo to insert overload into Cyborg's neck" Robin begins to pummel him in a blind fury.

Starfire and Blackfire continue to duke it out over an increasingly violent city down below. Starfire hurls starbolts at Blackfire who dodges all but a couple. But those that do make contact barely do anything. As the Dust clears around Blackfire from the blasts she spots Starfire flying at her with a drop kick. She grabs Star by her ankle and swings her around and releasing her to fly backwards into a building. Starfire flys out and blasts Blackfire in time to notice a semi-tanker with an angry driver hurling down the street toward a broken down bus with a fight breaking out on it. She flys straight to the ground and on two feet in front of the semi braces for the impact from the speeding semi. It slams into her crushing the entire front inward, the massive weight pushing her until she it a foot or so from the bus. The tank of gas it's carrying jacknifes slightly Blackfire hurls a couple energy bolts at the tanker. Thinking quick Starfire grabs the bus and flys it into the air avoiding the massive explosion from the tanker. Balckfire taking this chance to do some damage knocks Starfire from the bus which is now a few hundred feet in the air. Without her carrying it the bus falls down toward the ground tail end first. Starfire flips around in mid air and catches the bus from the top of the roof slowing the bus. She strains to hold up the massive weight heading to the street. The back end smacks the ground crushing slightly. She lays the front end down and the bus is back on all fours. Blackfire lands in the street a few feet away from Starfire.

"This is quite fun sister, I'm not even breaking a sweat!" Blackfire says

"Enough of this, I know you will never stop harming anyone so now I WILL END YOU!!!" Star catapults forward into Blackfire continuing the fight.

Robin and Slade still battling it out the same way they always do. Robin striking and Slade blocking most of them leaving him with the time to tell Robin how they are the same person. Beast Boy tries to reach Cyborg while Crow keeps smashing away at Slade's minions. Crow is growing tired and winded from all the heavy fighting he's doing.

"Huh, How many, huh, are there?..." He says exhaustively then continuing to strike in his attacks. Beast Boy manages to slam Cyborg a few times but just enough to not harm him. With over load in control of his body he is powerless blasting at Crow and Beast Boy. They are able to dodge some blows allowing the drones to walk into his fire. Slade continues to lecture Robin in the battle.

"Your getting better Robin. Tap into your anger it just might give you the strength to pose a threat."

"Shut Up!!!" Robin shouts before smashing Slade with his baton. "Just tell me what you did to Raven, what you're DOING!!!"

"Alright, it's to late to stop it, the damage is being done." Crow listens in on what is being said.

Slade continues. "You see Robin, when I was working for Trigon I saw something incredible in Raven. Deep in her mind lies dormant the anger she holds against her father. It was a force fueled by the power she possessed. Just like the dark side in everyone Robin, it could take control as soon as her guard was down. All I needed to do was tap into it allow it to fester in the entire city and it would be only a matter of time." Slade explains. Robin is growing evermore angered against his great adversary and so is Crow. "Every machine in the city the is capable of tapping into and analyzing the mind is plugged deep into her subconscious. Radiating throughout the city reaching everyone. All there hate and anger and pent up rage boiling over until the breaking city will destroy itself and all who are left will be under my control."

"And what's in it for Blackfire?"

"Revenge. and this the southern part of Jump City. Everybody else including you were merely pawns, and I'm in position to declare check mate!"

"That's it!" Crow shouts flying through the air Slade and Robin look up and jump out of the way of his landing. Slamming his fists on the ground blasting a energy wave the cracks the floor.

"You take care of Beast Boy. I've got this psychopath." Crow says in a grim tone. Knowing that he'd best not try to stop him Robin goes to aid Beast Boy. Crow kicks at a pillar and breaks it. Slade still being a better fighter is able to block man of his insanely powerful blows.

"Beast Boy get Raven out of that machine I'll free Cyborg!" He commands. Beast Boy nods and jumps over to Raven landing on the machine holding on with one hand and his feet braced he tries to figure out what to do. suddenly he's getting a message from Crow mentally.

"_Beast Boy. The spell is the only way. Say 'Azarath, Ceron, Metrios!' SAY IT!_"

Starfire Slams Black fire through the wall of an apartment and up against one on the inside and wraps her hands around her neck.

"Now it ends Blackfire you wil never cause any harm or pain again!" She grunts through her grit teeth strangling her sister. Blackfire sinks down the wall trying to loosen her sisters vice like grip but to no avail. As she sinks down to the floor for the first time she shows a look of terror on her face. She truly fears that Starfire will kill her.

Beast Boy whispers the chant in her ear and she awakens from her transient state. Realizing her predicament she destroys the Machine as it begins to blow Slade snaps and pulls out a pistol and aims it at her.

"NO!" Crow screams. He uses his powers to slam Slade to the back wall of the building. The impact sets off the gun. It fires hitting Crow in the gut. A pile of rubble collapses on top of Slade. Crow falls to the ground. Robin jumps on Cyborgs back and grabs a small piece of metal he knows shouldn't be there. He pulls it with all his might sparks and electric arcs flying everywhere. He frees his friend the impact of the act causes Cyborg to scream in pain and pass out. Raven has now completely destroyed the machine the damage is causing the building surrounding them to collapse. She looks and has to get them out of there fast.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!!!" She shouts casting darkness over her friends and pulling them into the ground. They emerge on the street out in front of the warehouse. It crumbles rocketiing a cloud of ash and dust down the street.

With her free the city begins to regain it's sanity, friends holding each other at knife point suddenly realize what they are doing Police lower there weapons and others lay down there arms. The damage is already done. People are dead and buildings are burning. Starfires eyes stop glowing and she releases her sister and steps back.

"I...I cannot." She says in shame. Blackfire coughs for a moment then picks herself back up with a smile on her face. grinning at her sister she exclaims.

"I knew you never had it in you. Honestly for a moment I actually thought you would go through with it. But as always you have demonstrated how OOF!!" Starfire punches her in face to shut her up knocking her unconscious. Starfire then looks out the whole in the wall and see's the rising cloud of dust in the air from the collapsed structure.

* * *


	10. Recovery

* * *

Chapter 9

Battle

* * *

Robin, Beast Boy, and Crow are surrounded by Slade's minions shaking in anger. Slade had approached them from a distance standing on a balcony just above the Titans. Robin with his fighting stick, Crow in his angered demon state, and Beast Boy poised in animal instinct waiting for the chance to pounce.

"You can feel it can't you. The hostility and anger. All that you've ever felt is boiling over to the breaking point. An exhilarating feeling isn't it." Said Slade in his sadistic manor.

"Enough, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH RAVEN!!!" Robin growled.

"You never seem to amaze me Robin. You have never been able to solve puzzles like your protege'. But I understand that this puzzle might be a little hard. After all that's exactly how it was suppose to be, and it's working perfectly."

"Titans GO!" Robin screams everybody jumping into action. Robin leaps up using a shoulder of one of the drones to catapult himself to Slade. Striking him with the metal rod in his hand. Crow begins blasting the drones surrounding him with slice like maneuvers from his hands punching and thrashing some and blasting energy at the others. Beast Boy has become a T-Rex and proceeds to tear them apart with his mouth and slam other with his tail. Robin still duking it out with Slade who's toying with him as he does. Slade knows he's better and he's taking great pleasure from leaving the Titans so stumped and manipulated like never before. Everything has fallen into place. Crow slams one more drone and turns back to shout orders to Beast Boy.

"Beast Boy, Get Raven I got this!!!"

Beast Boy changes back to himself and nods. He then goes kangaroo to leap over all the drones between him and Raven. In mid air he changes back to himself and is blasted by a sonic wave. Landing on the ground winded he looks up to see what happened and he's shocked beyond belief at what he sees.

"No...CYBORG!" He Shouts. Robin and Crow turn simultaneously to see their cybertronic comrad in a drone like state. Completely red and unfeeling. exhibiting no emotion. He continues to attack opening up his shoulders launching rockets at Crow and Beast Boy. Beast Boy changes into and armodillo after letting out a scream to take all the blasts. Crow uses his powers and grabs them mentally and hurls them at the never ending horde of drones directing them away from Beast Boy and himself. He shouts to Robin.

"I told you!!" Robin just turns back and looks at Slade.

"What did you do!?" He snarls

"Remember you little tiff with the Hive students at the bank. It was easy for Gizmo to insert overload into Cyborg's neck" Robin begins to pummel him in a blind fury.

Starfire and Blackfire continue to duke it out over an increasingly violent city down below. Starfire hurls starbolts at Blackfire who dodges all but a couple. But those that do make contact barely do anything. As the Dust clears around Blackfire from the blasts she spots Starfire flying at her with a drop kick. She grabs Star by her ankle and swings her around and releasing her to fly backwards into a building. Starfire flys out and blasts Blackfire in time to notice a semi-tanker with an angry driver hurling down the street toward a broken down bus with a fight breaking out on it. She flys straight to the ground and on two feet in front of the semi braces for the impact from the speeding semi. It slams into her crushing the entire front inward, the massive weight pushing her until she it a foot or so from the bus. The tank of gas it's carrying jacknifes slightly Blackfire hurls a couple energy bolts at the tanker. Thinking quick Starfire grabs the bus and flys it into the air avoiding the massive explosion from the tanker. Balckfire taking this chance to do some damage knocks Starfire from the bus which is now a few hundred feet in the air. Without her carrying it the bus falls down toward the ground tail end first. Starfire flips around in mid air and catches the bus from the top of the roof slowing the bus. She strains to hold up the massive weight heading to the street. The back end smacks the ground crushing slightly. She lays the front end down and the bus is back on all fours. Blackfire lands in the street a few feet away from Starfire.

"This is quite fun sister, I'm not even breaking a sweat!" Blackfire says

"Enough of this, I know you will never stop harming anyone so now I WILL END YOU!!!" Star catapults forward into Blackfire continuing the fight.

Robin and Slade still battling it out the same way they always do. Robin striking and Slade blocking most of them leaving him with the time to tell Robin how they are the same person. Beast Boy tries to reach Cyborg while Crow keeps smashing away at Slade's minions. Crow is growing tired and winded from all the heavy fighting he's doing.

"Huh, How many, huh, are there?..." He says exhaustively then continuing to strike in his attacks. Beast Boy manages to slam Cyborg a few times but just enough to not harm him. With over load in control of his body he is powerless blasting at Crow and Beast Boy. They are able to dodge some blows allowing the drones to walk into his fire. Slade continues to lecture Robin in the battle.

"Your getting better Robin. Tap into your anger it just might give you the strength to pose a threat."

"Shut Up!!!" Robin shouts before smashing Slade with his baton. "Just tell me what you did to Raven, what you're DOING!!!"

"Alright, it's to late to stop it, the damage is being done." Crow listens in on what is being said.

Slade continues. "You see Robin, when I was working for Trigon I saw something incredible in Raven. Deep in her mind lies dormant the anger she holds against her father. It was a force fueled by the power she possessed. Just like the dark side in everyone Robin, it could take control as soon as her guard was down. All I needed to do was tap into it allow it to fester in the entire city and it would be only a matter of time." Slade explains. Robin is growing evermore angered against his great adversary and so is Crow. "Every machine in the city the is capable of tapping into and analyzing the mind is plugged deep into her subconscious. Radiating throughout the city reaching everyone. All there hate and anger and pent up rage boiling over until the breaking city will destroy itself and all who are left will be under my control."

"And what's in it for Blackfire?"

"Revenge. and this the southern part of Jump City. Everybody else including you were merely pawns, and I'm in position to declare check mate!"

"That's it!" Crow shouts flying through the air Slade and Robin look up and jump out of the way of his landing. Slamming his fists on the ground blasting a energy wave the cracks the floor.

"You take care of Beast Boy. I've got this psychopath." Crow says in a grim tone. Knowing that he'd best not try to stop him Robin goes to aid Beast Boy. Crow kicks at a pillar and breaks it. Slade still being a better fighter is able to block man of his insanely powerful blows.

"Beast Boy get Raven out of that machine I'll free Cyborg!" He commands. Beast Boy nods and jumps over to Raven landing on the machine holding on with one hand and his feet braced he tries to figure out what to do. suddenly he's getting a message from Crow mentally.

"_Beast Boy. The spell is the only way. Say 'Azarath, Ceron, Metrios!' SAY IT!_"

Starfire Slams Black fire through the wall of an apartment and up against one on the inside and wraps her hands around her neck.

"Now it ends Blackfire you wil never cause any harm or pain again!" She grunts through her grit teeth strangling her sister. Blackfire sinks down the wall trying to loosen her sisters vice like grip but to no avail. As she sinks down to the floor for the first time she shows a look of terror on her face. She truly fears that Starfire will kill her.

Beast Boy whispers the chant in her ear and she awakens from her transient state. Realizing her predicament she destroys the Machine as it begins to blow Slade snaps and pulls out a pistol and aims it at her.

"NO!" Crow screams. He uses his powers to slam Slade to the back wall of the building. The impact sets off the gun. It fires hitting Crow in the gut. A pile of rubble collapses on top of Slade. Crow falls to the ground. Robin jumps on Cyborgs back and grabs a small piece of metal he knows shouldn't be there. He pulls it with all his might sparks and electric arcs flying everywhere. He frees his friend the impact of the act causes Cyborg to scream in pain and pass out. Raven has now completely destroyed the machine the damage is causing the building surrounding them to collapse. She looks and has to get them out of there fast.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!!!" She shouts casting darkness over her friends and pulling them into the ground. They emerge on the street out in front of the warehouse. It crumbles rocketiing a cloud of ash and dust down the street.

With her free the city begins to regain it's sanity, friends holding each other at knife point suddenly realize what they are doing Police lower there weapons and others lay down there arms. The damage is already done. People are dead and buildings are burning. Starfires eyes stop glowing and she releases her sister and steps back.

"I...I cannot." She says in shame. Blackfire coughs for a moment then picks herself back up with a smile on her face. grinning at her sister she exclaims.

"I knew you never had it in you. Honestly for a moment I actually thought you would go through with it. But as always you have demonstrated how OOF!!" Starfire punches her in face to shut her up knocking her unconscious. Starfire then looks out the whole in the wall and see's the rising cloud of dust in the air from the collapsed structure.

* * *


	11. Goodbye

* * *

Chapter 11

Goodbyes

* * *

Back at the tower the next day. Crow is packing his bag in the guest room when Raven walks in.

"Oh, Hi." He says to her.

"I just wanted to catch you to make sure I said goodbye." She says shyly. Crow walks up to her.

"I wouldn't have left without it. I have something to tell you about before I go." He says to her.

Cyborg is working on his computer getting it fixed in the main room with the TV blaring the news. The anchor on screen summing up what the public knows about the attacks. "although the cause is unknown, Police believe and hope that the sudden and short rioting throughout the city is over."

Robin sits in his room scanning his computer screen trying to figure out where Slade has gone. The door opens and Starfire walks in. Robin is aware of it but fails to acknowledge her. She walks up to him putting her hands on his shoulders. Comforting him.

"Robin please do not obsess over Slade. He will return if he is still alive." She says rubbing his shoulders slightly.

"He's out there Starfire. I have to stop him because whatever happened to Raven is nothing compared to his next plan."

"How can you be so sure?" She said. She knew exactly what he didn't to say. Robin just brushes off the conversation. He stands and looks her eye to eye.

"Don't worry Starfire I'll be alright. Are you okay, you seem a little shaken from earlier."

"I almost killed her. I couldn't control myself...and I enjoyed it and..."

"Its alright Starfire. You didn't do anything. And I know that wasn't you Starfire."

"But Robin, it was. It's what I've always tried not to do, and I've wanted to do it for a long time."

"But you didn't Starfire. Don't worry if it ever happens again. I'll be there alright." He says comforting her. She just looks at him give him a slight nod. She than kisses him sweetly in an utmost loving way.

-------------------

Beast Boy sit atop Titans Tower thinking about everything that just happened. He's feeling bad over the way he acted towards one of Ravens best friends. And how Raven treated him. He didn't really get it but he understood at the same time. The door to the tower roof squeaked open, Beast Boy looks back to see Raven walking toward him. Looking mopey hood up and all. She sits down next to him and lowers her hood.

"Beast Boy, Crow told me about everything you did for me back there and I just wanted to say.....Thanks..." She said struggling to act nice to Beast Boy.

"It's okay. We all did our part. You should thank everybody else to." He says with a slightly happy look on his face. Looking away, Raven continues to speak.

"I did but I also want to say I'm sorry. For the way I always treat you." She mutters. Beast Boy doesn't look at her, Both of them being uncomfortable with the situation.

"Um. Thanks but you really don't have to..." Beast Boy is over taken by the realization that Raven is hugging him. She wispers into his ear.

" I should...Thanks." She says to him. Eyes closed meaning everything. Beast Boy just smiles and hugs her back.

----------------------

Soon after Robin, Cyborg, and Starfire are gathered out front of the Tower with Crow who's all packed and ready to leave. Beast Boy and Raven still on the roof.

"As the leader of the team I would like to apologize to you for the way we treated you. But I can guarantee that your always welcome here with us. Here." Robin hands him a T-communicator. Crow just looks it over with humble gratitude.

"Thanks Robin."

"If you ever need help just call us."

"like wise." Crow says opening the bag slung over his shoulder. Inside lies one bat shaped communicator and what looks like a walkie talkie with caution tape over it. Robin is stunned that Crow has a Bat-Com.

"How did you?"

" I told you he was hard to come by. You really don't want to know."

"You have know idea how much I have to know" Robin says.

"Maybe some other time." Crow says with smile over his face.

"Please do take care of yourself friend Crow. It was a pleasure meeting you."

"Yeah dude you can drop by anytime." Says Cyborg.

"I'll miss you guys a lot. I owe you guys the world. all I've ever been to Raven is a friend. But I'm glad someone finally gave her a family." Crow says. Robin is about to speak when the emergency alarm sounds. Cyborg flips open his arm and reports.

"Plasmus has been spotted downtown." He reports. Raven and Beast Boy come up from the ground through a portal made by Raven. She flips up her hood and everyone looks at Robin who addresses Crow.

"You think you can hang around for another couple of minutes?" Robin asks.

"Of course." Crow says Dropping his bags. The Titans spring into action. Beast Boy becoming a bird and carrying Cyborg away. Starfire picks up Robin and flys off. Crow and Raven ascend. Robin Shouting out:

"TITANS GO!!!"

* * *

**Thanks so much for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. This is my first fanfic for anyone who doesn't know and if you liked this story, you'll be in for a treat so keep your eyes pealed because the sequal is coming soon. I will be writing other stories involving with Crow but I don't know what they're gonna be. They will be Batman and Static Shock stories (not crossed over). I start those at some point to but the Rage sequal is first. The title of the next story is "CONTROL". so keep your eyes pealed I promise that it's gonna kick some serious ass. **

Teen Titans copyright DC comics, Cartoon Network, and Warner Bros. and repected rights 2009. Crow and Story, Copyright 2009 by me.


End file.
